Revenge Best Served With a Machete
by kade32
Summary: BASED on the 2010 Robert Rodriguez film, Machete. Jack Frost is a former Federale who was betrayed by his authorities to a drug lord named Buddy Pine. Years later, after Jack is tricked into assassinating Senator Robert Callaghan, he plots his revenge. WARNING: Profanity, sexual innuendo, use of drugs and alcohol, etc.
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Machete. I didn't want to use Spanish lines, because it made me feel racist and I'm not racist. It's just a fanmake story based on the film, right? Italic sentences means they are taking in Spanish.**

* * *

 **CAST:**

 **Jack Frost - (Machete Cortez)**  
 **Robert Callaghan - (Senator John McLaughlin)**  
 **Mary Katherine "MK" - (Sartana Rivera)**  
 **Syndrome - (Rogelio Torrez)**  
 **Paz - (Luz/Shé)**  
 **Bob Parr - (Michael Booth)**  
 **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - (Padre Benicio Del Toro)**  
 **Angus Black - (Von Jackson)**  
 **Violet Parr - (April Booth)**  
 **Gabriel Stone - (Sniper)**  
 **Guy - (Julio)**  
 **Hiro Hamada - (Jorge)**  
 **Hans Westergaard - (Osiris Amanpour)**  
 **The Sanchez Twins - (Mona and Lisa)**  
 **Helen Parr - (June Booth)**  
 **Fix-It Felix - (Doctor Felix)**  
 **Merida Dun'Broch - (Machete's wife)**

* * *

 _ **Mexico 5:60 PM**_

It was a bright, hot, sunny day in a desert road in the country of Mexico. The police car drove up the lone road to reach a specific destination.

 _"We are federal agents, Jack. Not martyrs."_ An officer, named E. Aster Bunnymund, in the car explained in Spanish.

The person driving the car was a young man, roughly about 20 years of age. He was Caucasian with spiky brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a Federale uniform. His name was Jackson "Jack" Overland Frost, a stone-faced, no-nonsense and tough American-born Mexican Federal with the penchant for dispatching criminals against protocol.

 _"This is suicide!"_ His fellow Federal spoke to him desperately. Jack kept his eyes on the road with a sharp look on his face.

 _"She's just another kidnapped victim!"_ He held up a poster of the missing girl to him and shook with anger. _"What the fuck makes her so special?! Why do you care that much for it?!"_

 _"Because she's a witness against Pine?_ _He probably has her locked up or something, drugged out of her mind."_

 _"We don't need to do this!"_ He exclaimed in both confusion and anger, but Jack hardly cared what he was saying.

 _"If not us, then who?"_ Jack droned out and turned his gaze toward him.

The walkie talkie then rang, breaking the tense silence in the car and his partner answered. It showed a small screen with their stern chief on it, outraged by their current actions.

 _"I told you idiots to stand down! And try not to capture Pine! Turn back right now!_ "The chief of police ordered with an irritated expression.

" _Frost, you son of a bitch! You never listen to orders!_ " He bellowed in rage, scolding the rebellious Federal who held an emotionless face. " _We are all gonna die because of you! Wait for backup!"_

 _"Do you hear me?! Wait for...!"_ The chief didn't finish his sentence, however, since Jack got annoyed with the conversation. He snatched the walkie talkie from his partner and crushes it in his hand. They made it to the hideout where the kidnapped girl should be, which was a basically like a redneck homeland. Jack stops the car in front of a building and leaned over to get a closer look at the barred windows and a few gangster walked out with loaded weapons. Jack narrowed his eyes and backed up the car a few feet.

 _"No matter what happens, I'm with you, boss." His partner told him. Jack takes out a lethal weapon, which was a machete. His weapon of choice._

"This is the boss." Jack said to his partner, before driving at full speed toward the gangsters who then fired their weapons at them. Jack's partner pointed his gun at them, shouting a victory cry, until he was gunned down. The gangsters move out of the way as Jack rams the car through the doors and into the building.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Jack apologized to the dead, bloodied body of his partner before getting out of the car with his machete and he walked up some steps into a hallway. A gangster come up to him with a gun pointed at him, but Jack slices his hand off still holding the gun, making him cry in agony. Jack decapitates him and sliced his upper body. He picked out his severed hand holding the gun and used it to shoot another gangster. Jack then shoots gangster behind him without looking at him, placed the gun-clutching hand down and continued his search down the hall.

With a swirl of his machete, he stabs a gangster to his right and another one in the chest before kicking him out the class window, making him fire his sniper in the process. He comes up to a quiet corridor, checking to see no one else. Using his wits, he quietly closed the door in the center to fool the criminals. All was quiet for a second, until Jack kicked a door down, causing three criminals to come out of hiding and point their weapons at him. Jack swings his machete around, decapitating all three of them, spurting blood everywhere. Stabbing his last crook to death, he makes his way into another room finding the kidnapped girl who was butt naked on a bed.

"Get dressed." Jack demanded.

"It's too hot for clothes." The girl breathed in a sultry manner. Jack sheathed his machete and went to pick the naked girl up over his shoulder. The girl giggled at this. He takes her down the stairs and quickly hides behind the wall once he sees the rest of the gang outside. Jack leaned against the wall, dropping the girl to her feet.

"You're saving me from Pine?" The girl asked. "You got balls." Jack looked to see if they were there, but the girl holds onto his shoulders, turning his head toward her. She ripped open his buttoned shirt to reveal a large tattoo on his chest with a depiction of a woman.

"That looks like me." She said with a smile. The crooks were starting to close in.

"What's this long, _hard_ thing?" She seductively asked, grasping his machete.

"My machete." Jack answered.

"Is it sharp?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Very." Jack said looking over the side again.

"Good." The girl whispered, then suddenly grabbed his machete and stabbed him in his left leg, making Jack let out a growl in pain. She takes it out and Jack collapses on the floor and she drops the weapon on the floor. The girl kicked Jack onto his back, then reached in between her legs and pulled out a phone.

"I got him." She spoke on the phone. Jack groans from the sheer pain, trying to stay strong. " _Idiota._ " She remarked with a smirk.

 _"I told you to stay away, asshole."_ Much to Jack's bewilderment, the chief came in through the entrance behind the girl. A buff man in a dark buttoned t-shirt with a freckled face and short orange hair came in along with a slender woman with copper skin and long, smooth, white hair. This is the person Jack was trying to catch, Buddy Pine. The woman was is assistant, Mirage. As it appears from here, the chief was in cahoots with Pine.

 _"If you had listened to my orders, you would not have been caught."_ The treacherous chief continued.

"How did I do?" The girl asked, smirking at Jack.

"Excellent, my love. Excellent." Pine said holding her chin up to him. Mirage held a gun to her head and shot her dead.

 _"This is what happens when they insist to be heroes!"_ The chief scolded Jack.

"What are you always so insistent?" Pine asked Jack, who was pinned to the floor by the gangsters as he tried to stand up. "I own the entire force and not just in Mexico. I own the DEA, I own the Marshals, why can't I own you?" He asked.

Jack snarled from being held down.

"Why can't you take the money I offered to look the other way? What's your price?" Pine asked, getting no answer from Jack who gave him a stare.

"Maybe I should ask your wife." Pine suggested. Two thugs came in dragging a woman with a bag over her head. Pine pulled a katana out as they removed the bag to reveal a woman with a large mane of curly, red hair, a soft, round face and big blue eyes. Jack's eyes widened in shock.

" _JACK!_ " His wife, Merida, shouted.

With one swipe of his katana, Merida's head fell clean off onto the floor. Jack screamed, being forced to watch his wife die.

"Your daughter," Pine looked as his bloody sword. "She's in school right now. No? I don't think so." Jack gasped at the news that they've murdered his daughter as well. Jack struggled and faced the floor, then Pine placed the shape edge of the katana over his neck.

"The honorable way to die is to cut off your head." Pine said and raised the blade and slowly placed it back over his neck, sparring him. "But...you don't deserve to die honorably." Then he gives him a sharp kick.

"Burn it to the ground!" Pine ordered his men. One of them grabbed a flamethrower and set everything on fire. Jack glared sharply as they torched the room. They can take his wife, his daughter and try to take his life even if it killed them, but they won't take his desire for revenge. And that's exactly what he'll get one day.

* * *

 _ **THREE YEARS LATER**_

 _ **Day Labor Site**_ _  
_ _ **Texas 5:99 AM**_

It has been 3 years after Jack's encounter with Pine and the betrayal of his supervisor. In the work site of Texas, everyone was going on their day of work. There were some Mexican immigrants who were trying to make a living in rural America. Inside a local car, a young woman with red hair in a ponytail, small freckles and green eyes was taking photos of the illegal Mexicans all around. She was Mary Katherine "M.K." Bomba, a U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement officer assigned to do surveillance at local taco and coffee truck stand. At the stand, a somewhat heavyset woman with a thick hourglass figure, blue buttoned shirt over a white shirt, tight denim jeans, short purple hair that covered her right eye and mascara came up a boy with shaggy born hair in a small ponytail and a short young boy with spike black hair. She hugs and shakes the brown-haired boy's hand. She was named Paz, the owner of the taco truck and the two were her friends, Guy and Hiro Hamada. M.K. snaps picture of her as she got inside the truck and handed the two a food bag.

 _RADIO ANNOUNCER: Joining us right now, we have Franklin Jonas, Deputy Director of our local Immigration of Customs Enforcement office._

 _JONAS: Thank you. Pleasure to be here._

 _RADIO ANNOUNCER: What steps are you taking to secure our borders?_

 _JONAS: ICE is working with local law enforcement to improve patrols, but there's over 2,000 miles of border between Mexico and the United States and over half of that is here in Texas. So we need to attack the problem at it's source. There's a whole support network that not only helps illegal aliens get across, but is helping them get settled once they're here. We need to uncover and dismantle this network. It's a top priority and our most talented ICE agents are investigating the matter._

"Agent Bomba." M.K. spoke into a voice recorder. "Day 23 of surveillance of Operation Network. The Network is suspected to be run by a woman named Paz. Codenamed: Shé"

A few customers came to the stand to place an order. "Tacos, cafe, tacos!" Paz shouted.

"Paz operates out of her taco truck at the labor site." M.K. pressed on seeing an elderly man instructing some immigrants to load up a truck. One of them happens to be Jack, wearing a wifebeater, revealing some of his tattoos. Ever since he lost his career, he managed to make his way into America to work labor. Although, the cold memories of the past did not go unremembered.

"There's an interesting face." M.K. pointed her camera at Jack loading sacks onto the truck and is about to get on with the rest, but the man said not to and Jack stubbornly decided to leave.

"He's new." M.K. said and took more photos of him.

"Run through database for possible criminal background. Male, American with some Hispanic origin, scars, tattoos. "Don't fuck with me, I won't fuck with you." attitude." M.K. acknowledged into her recorder.

Paz looked up from her customers and saw Jack.

"Hey!" She called, making Jack look at her. "You work today and you pay me tomorrow."

 _"Hey, lady. You need a gardener?"_ A Hispanic man asked M.K., knocking on her car window. She annoyedly showed her badge to him and he backs off.

* * *

That night at the border separating Mexico from the U.S., a van pulls up in a grassy field, carrying desperate Mexican attempting to cross the border.

 _"We're here. Get out! Hurry up!"_ The driver ordered and the group of Mexican hop out of the van. One of them walked up to the driver with carrying a woman with him.

 _"But we're not there yet. You can't just leave us here! She's sick!"_ He anxiously told the driver, but the driver held a gun up to them and ordered them to leave. They are left with no other choice, but to do so. The van drives away.

"Roundup time!" A male voice shouted and the Mexicans flee in the direction they came as another vehicle chases after them. "Yee-haw! Look at them critters run!"

One is holding a video camera and recording everything. The vehicle stopped and the border patrol officers shoot one of them down and the woman and the man stayed while the others ran for their lives. The man got out of the vehicle. His name is Angus Black, leader of the border vigilantes hired to keep illegal Mexicans from crossing the border into the United States.

 _"Speak English?"_ Angus asked and the woman shakes her head. Angus lights a cigarette. "Well, I don't speak much Mexican, neither. You know, you're trespassing on my daddy's land."

He puffs his cigarette and tosses it out, then grabs his gun and shoots her to the ground.

"Jesus, Angus. Can't you see she's with child?" An elderly gentleman asked. The male Mexican gasps in horror at the woman's death. One of the border patrol vigilantes vomited at the scene.

"If it's born here, it gets to be a citizen." Angus explained. "No different than you and me. I know most people don't like us. Call us vigilantes. But it's really about vigilance. Somebody's gotta keep watch on this great nation of ours. Otherwise, Texas will become Mexico once again. Who's gonna stop them, Senator?"

"I am." The elderly gentleman said grabbing a sniper rifle. "Welcome to America." Then he shot at the male Mexican. The man was Robert Callaghan, the soon-to-be re-elected Senator of Texas.

"You catch all that?" Callaghan asked the cameraman. "Burn me a DVD. My high-dollar supporters are gonna like that. A lot." He shot a smile at the camera.

* * *

 _CAMPAIGN AD ANNOUNCER: The infestation has begun. Parasites have crossed our borders and are sickening out country, leeching off our system, destroying us from the inside. But State Senator Robert Callaghan has a plan of attack. He'll fight to keep illegal immigrants out. He supports an electrified border fence. No amnesty for parasites. Robert Callaghan wants to protect you from the invaders. Vote to re-elect State Senator Robert Callaghan. Paid for by the Committee to Re-elect State Senator Robert Callaghan._

* * *

Back in the labor site in Texas, there was a fight going on in an alleyway while the crowd around them cheered them on and placed bets. The topless fighter punches his opponent into the wall and won. A man goes around with his hat out as the crowd placed hour money into it. The topless fighter points to Jack who passes by with a burrito and a cup of coffee.

 _"Hey! Ugly! Wanna fight?"_ The money collector called to Jack. _"Don't tell me you don't wanna earn $500 in five minutes."_ He smirked.

Jack begrudgingly accepts his challenge and wordlessly walks to them.

 _"Yeah, that's my man! Bets! Place your bets!"_ The collector exclaimed in encouragement. Jack placed his coffee on the ground and join the fight. The topless dude held his fists up, ready for battle, but Jack just stood in boredom before him with no battle stance.

 _"Fight!"_ The man shouted. A car pulled up behind the fence and a window rolled down to reveal an obese, heavily built man with smooth blonde hair as he watched the fight. The topless guy swung his fist at Jack, but he dodges and bites his burrito, with no enthusiasm to fight back. They circled each other, then the topless guy lunched forward to punch him, but his fist went into a thick bar, causing it to break, leaving blood everywhere. The crowd cheers to Jack.

 _"Oh shit! He fucking broke his arm! It's over!"_ The collector shouted. _"You're fucked! You're a clown!"_

The man in the car shoots a smirk and rolls the window up. Jack nonchalantly grabbed a handful of money from the collector's hat and left, leaving the latter looked confused.

Jack went up to the taco truck and gave Paz a five dollar bill.

"Hey, thanks." Paz thanked him taking the dollar, but sees M.K. coming up. She passes a gang of Mexicans who quickly disperse in fright the minute they see her. Jack walked away and M.K. came up to Paz.

"Can I get a couple of bean and cheese and a cafe au lait?" M.K. ordered.

"Ain't got no cafe au lait." Paz said stonily.

"Regular coffee, then." M.K. ordered instead. Paz grabbed a cup and poured some for her.

"Oh, and hold the spit, please." M.K. requested. At this, Paz spits to the side of the counter and placed the coffee in front of her.

"Why do you pretend to come here just for coffee?" Paz seriously asked her.

"I'm not pretending." M.K. said innocently with a false smile. "I actually like my coffee cheap and greasy."

"I can refuse service to anyone. It's the American way." Paz remarked.

"Yeah, when they're citizens." M.K. took her coffee and stirred it. "Got your papers?"

Paz gives her a cold look and grabbed her immigration credential sheet on a string, showing it to M.K. "Same as the last time you checked. And the time before that," She releases it, snapping it back. "And the time before that. Got yours?"

"Same as the last time you checked." M.K. smiled showing Paz her badge.

"You think what you do is right?" Paz asked. "Taking your brothers and sisters in? Deporting them back to their own personal hells?"

"It's the law." M.K. shrugged.

"There are many laws." Paz argued calmly.

"There sure are." M.K. vehemently agreed. "Immigration fraud, aiding an illegal entry, unsanitary food prep, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? Can I get my tacos?"

Paz went inside the truck to fill in her order while M.K. caught sight of a poster on the track wall of a silhouette of a woman with a sniper rifle saying "SHÉ".

"Who's Shé?" M.K. asked. "I hear she runs an underground network."

Paz gets her tacos before coming up close to her.

"How the hell would I know?" Paz gruffly asked. "I just make tacos and I sell them to the workers of this world. It fills their bellies with something other than hate."

"Funny." M.K. quipped. "Sounds like something Shé would say. Catch you later." M.K. grabbed her tacos and walked away as Paz watched her with distaste.

 _ANCHERWOMAN: In the race for state senator, latest polls are showing a sharp decline in support for incumbent Robert Callaghan and his hard-line position on immigration._

Jack wanders the labor site and the black luxury car pulls up to him and the window rolls down to show the blonde man looking at him.

"Get in." He says to him. This is Bob Parr, a wealthy businessman and spin doctor.

Later, Bob is driving up the road with Jack in the passenger seat.

"$70 a day for yard work. $100 for roofing. $125 for septic. Sewage." Jack went on about his work.

"Have you ever killed anyone before?" Bob asked looking at him with an interrogation expression in his voice, to which Jack stares at him. They park in a parking garage where Bob leads him into his office. Jack sits down in front of his desk. Bob pours some glasses of whiskey while his right-hand man, Gabriel, eyeballs Jack. Bob hands a glass to Jack and takes out a file.

"You know his guy?" Bob asked showing him a head shot of Callaghan and sits in his chair. "Senator Robert Callaghan. Independent from Cock-Sucker County. Built his reputation on being a hardliner against wetbacks. His words. Yes, if he had his brothers, he'd send you back to old Mexico. That's his platform. "Ship 'em all back", but first, make 'em build a wall along the border for no pay. "Thank you very much. Get the fuck out". But what the Senator fails to understand is that this state runs on illegal labor. Thrives on it. Keeps cost down. Keeps the wheels turning. We bust that up and we're fucked. My words. Now, I'm guessing you don't have papers. As you well know, illegal immigrants like yourself are being forced out of this country in alarming numbers. So for the sake of both our peoples,...the Senator must die." Jack gives him a unblinking stare. Bob reaches down and puts a black suitcase on the desk. He opens it up to show Jack a lot of dollars. "And for that, I will give you $150,000 cash." Jack grabbed his glass and drank it down before putting it back on the desk.

"Get someone else." Jack grunted out.

"No time." Bob replied. "This job has to happen tomorrow." He closes the case. "I want you to take this cash, do the job and disappear. How long would it take to get you this kind of money? 5? 10? 15 years? You could do a lot of good things with this. You deserve it. Now, I can't make you do this, but I can make damn sure something happens to you if you don't. Are you in?" Jack stares blankly at Bob.

Bob brings Jack to the bunker to a large table of guns and other deadly weapons necessary.

"Have a look at this." Bob instructed showing the vast collection of weaponry. He picked a gun up himself and showed him. "Straight-line design, laser-designated scope. You can shoot the pecker off a mosquito at 1,000 yards and keep the balls unruffled." Jack picked up a machete, his old trademark weapon.

"Machete." Bob pointed out. "That's only good if you wanna make a brutal point, but it's low-tech, completely unsuited to our purposes."

"Backup." Jack said putting it down.

"Here's your backup." Bob tossed a phone to him. "Me. You can call or text if you have any problems or delays. You need to be on that roof by 1:00 PM sharp," Bob hands Jack the gun, who grabbed it and held it at him. "and put a bullet in the Senator by 1:04." With that said, Jack leaves with the gun, taking the machete with him. Bob's cell phone rings and he takes it out to show the caller named "VIOLET". He sighed.

* * *

Bob drives up to a poor, run-down isolated home in the neighborhood. He goes up to the door and knocks on it. The door is answered by a unhealthy-looking teen who opened the door just a little bit to be sure it wasn't the police. Bob points a gun at his forehead and shoots him, then walked inside and shot another meth addict down. From inside the kitchen, he kills two other guys, splattering their blood on the walls. Walking down a corridor and shooting another meth addict, he comes up to the closet door. He opens the doors to see a young teenage girl with long black hair laying on a mattress in the closet.

"Get up." Bob sternly ordered. The girl groaned.

"Goddammit, Violet!" Bob hissed picking the girl, Violet, up and leads her to the front door. "My business partner has very low tolerance for bullshit!" A gunshot is heard and Bob turns to gun down the remaining person.

"That's the second operation in the last six months I've had to close down because of your meddling!" Bob chastises taking her to the car. Violet throws up on the ground and Bob puts her in the car. "I told you a thousand times. You need something, you come to me directly. You do not go to these labs!"

Bob hopped into the driver's seat and gives her a serious look.

"You got something to say to me?" Bob demanded and she looks at him.

"Sorry, Dad."

* * *

Jack is sitting on a bench next to the food truck with the case next to him and smoking a cigarette. He looks to see Paz serving a customer, then looks down a pictures of his wife, Merida and their baby daughter. The memory of Pine chopping her head off and screaming his name flooded his mind. Making his decision, he gets up and walked over to Paz. He placed the suitcase in front of her.

"What's this?" Paz asked confused.

"$510,000 cash." Jack answered, making Paz's eyes widen.

"Are you out of your mind?" Paz whispered, putting the case away out of sight. She quickly looked inside it, seeing all the bills.

"The Network helped me across once. Use this for the people you help." Jack stated.

"I don't know how you know what you know, but I'm glad I know you." Paz smiled at him and Jack took his leave without another word. A couple customers came up to her.

"What do you want?" Paz asked. The customers made their order.

"Yeah." Paz nodded, but kept her gaze toward Jack.

* * *

Everyone was crowded in front of the Texas capital building ready to hear the Senator's speech for his re-election. They all cheered, applauded, held up supporting signs and snapped some pictures.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, Senator Robert Callaghan._ " The person on the speakers announced as the man himself walked up to podium in front of the crowd as they cheered him on.

" _I want to thank you all for coming out today._ " Callaghan spoke to the citizens. As he made his speech, from inside the building, Jack walked through the hallways disguised as a janitor with a mop carrier and a bag over his shoulder. He looks at a clock on the wall and got inside an elevator. " _And I want to thank this forum from the bottom of my heart. Because we have been tested. Tested by fire!_ " Jack entered the stairways. He removed his janitor uniform into his normal attire before leaving the mop carrier behind and walked up the steps with the bag. " _Our borders have been put to the test. And let me tell you, we have failed that test._ " Outside in the crowd, Bob looked around and looked at his watch, wondering where Jack could be. " _The aliens, the infiltrators, the outsiders, they come right across by light of day, by dark of night. They'll bleed us. They're parasites. They'll bleed us 'til we're a city, a county, a state, a nation 'til we're all bled out. Now make no mistake we are at war. Every time an illegal dances across out border. It is an act of aggression against this sovereign state. A covert act of terrorism._ "

Jack opens up a case filled with the parts to a sniper. He pulls them out and assembles it. " _Everywhere I go in this glorious state, people are talking about change. I say, "Why change?". This is a great state founded by the principles of liberty. I don't want to change that. Out rightful citizens are hardworking Americans who have earned their paychecks by the grit of their gut and the sweat of their brow. I don't want to change that. Change. That they want change! Change the law! Open the doors! Red rover! Red rover! Let the terrorists come over! Let me tell you what change that will bring. 68 cents._ " Jack was on top the roof, readied his sniper and took his aim toward the Senator, prepared to take the shot at the right time. " _The jingle jangle of the pennies in your pocket. Because the avengers, the leeches, the parasites are walking away with your money, while you're left with the change. So I wanna say one more thing: Who are you gonna vote for?_ " Everyone roared with cheer and applause.

Jack kept his aim at the Senator in front of everyone. But before he could pull the trigger, he looks over at another rooftop where Gabriel points his own sniper at Jack and shoots him in the shoulder, spraying blood. Then Gabriel shoots the Senator in his right leg, causing mass hysteria amongst the crowd. Everyone panics and Callaghan grabs his leg in pain as the dignitaries on the stage with him grab him to check if he's okay. Bob looks toward the injured Jack on the roof of the capital building.

"There!" Bob shouts pointing at him. "Up there! I saw someone shot from up there!" The Senator was carried to his limousine by his two bodyguards. Jack rushed down the stairwell, leaving a line of blood on the wall as he walked as best he could, due to the shot. "Roger. I'm on my way." A security guard spoke into his walkie talkie and pressed the button to the elevator. Unfortunately for him, Jack was inside it and once the doors opened, Jack knocked the guard out with a mop and continued his way. He runs into an agent, but he easily subdues him, pulling a pun to his throat and bring to the rooftop with him where other agents were there waiting for him.

"Go ahead." One of them told Jack in a challenging manner. "Shoot him, Nacho. Because right after that, the three of us are gonna shoot one of you." Jack immediately pulls the captive agent's gun on him and guns him down, along with the other three, before socking the agent in his arms to the ground. Jack comes to a ladder and quickly walked down and to the ground. Jack tries to run, but is whacked in the face by a policeman with the butt of his gun and knocked to the ground on his back.

"Try it." The cop hissed. "Go ahead, Pancho." He cocks his rifle and he and his partner point their weapons at him. "I'll grease your chips all over this fucking alley."

Jack was arrested and the cops drive him off in their car.

"This is fucking big." The older cop said as he drove. "This guy took a shot at a representative."

"No, a senator." The younger cop corrected him.

"This is fucking high. The guy can die and we caught him." The older cop countered.

"Hell yeah, we did." The younger cop said, then turned to Jack. "And they're gonna hang your ass like Saddam!" He turns to his partner. "Look, I'm gonna call the boss unless you wanna do it."

"No." The older cop shook his head. "You go ahead."

"Yeah, we got the Mexican bird that fell off the rooftop." The younger cop said to Gabriel on the speaker.

"Bring him to the basement." Gabriel orders and hangs up.

"He still thinks we're cops." The younger cop smirked.

"Well, of course he would think that." The older cop deducted. "We frisked him, we cuffed him, we throw him in the car. Apprehended him just like the real cops do."

"Uh, I didn't frisk him." The younger cop explained.

"Yes, you did." The older cop said.

"Man, I'm telling you I didn't..." The younger cop said tried to say, when suddenly, Jack plunged his machete through the seat, implying the older cop in the stomach. The younger screamed in horror as Jack twisted his blade, causing the older cop to swerve the car left to right, doing traffic. Jack makes the cop speed the car into the pick-up area of a building, crashing it. Jack kicks the back window down and slips out of the car just before it explodes.

* * *

 _ANCHORWOMAN: Shocking news this hour. Senator Robert Callaghan was shot in the leg this afternoon by an unknown gunman. The Senator was immediately driven to Park Lane Hospital where he was reportedly in good and stable condition. Video taken at the rally indicate the gunman may have been of Mexican decent. Senator Callaghan has been very vocal against immigration and campaigns for stricter border patrols._

At the hospital, Callaghan was pulled inside on a stretcher while a group of reporters were snapping photos and filming the scene. Bob makes his way inside and once inside a room, he gets out a laptop and opens it.

At the Pine Estate, Mirage, in a silvery white bikini, walked over to Pine with a laptop.

"Boss. Video." Mirage said giving Pine the laptop which showed Bob on video chat.

"You see what I'm sending you Mr. Pine?" asked Bob.

"It's coming on my screen now." Pine replied when video footage of the Senator being shot pops up on the computer.

"That's campaign gold." Bob spoke.

"I thought my contributions were for the Senator's re-election. Not his retirement." Pine said.

"Callaghan is a guaranteed win." Bob assured. "And in a new session as promised, he'll ramrod through everything we asked for."

"Hold on, pause! Go back!"

The footage was paused and rewinded right to when Jack was running off on the rooftop after he was shot and the footage stopped when Jack was aiming his sniper at the Senator.

"Who is this?"

"Nobody." Bob denied. "He's just a random day laborer. He won't be missed."

"Is he dead?" asked Pine.

"Dead or dying on a rooftop as we speak. If that's what you mean."

"What the fuck is it?" Pine interrupted him in a commanding voice. "Dead or dying?"

"He'll be dead within minutes. I guarantee." Bob answered.

"You better be right."

The video chat ended right after that, ending the conversation. Then Bob's phone rang and he answered it.

"What?"

"It's me. It's done." Gabriel answered on the other line after witnessing the car crash Jack had caused earlier as police forces where putting "Do Not Cross" tapes around the scene. "I think he's finally toast."

"Don't think. Verify." ordered Bob impatiently. "Check the morgue, check the hospitals, check everything."

* * *

Jack's consciousness was almost fading from severe blood loss, due to his wound, as two young Spanish twins where carrying his bloodied, wounded body through the hospital corridor on a stretcher.

"Most illegals don't receive regular treatment in ERs." said one of them named Scardelita Sánchez, who wore a patch over her left eye. "But you're with us."

"No one knows you're here yet." Her twin, Adelita, replied. "You were brought here as John Doe, an innocent bystander. No one will no the difference."

"Is that him?" The receptionist asked.

"Yep." The twins nodded.

"Good. Dr. Felix wants to see him. But it needs to be silent."

The twins transferred Jack to see the doctor known as Dr. Felix, who was a short, slender man with light brown hair and is always babbling on about anatomy, often boring and annoying everyone. He examined the X-rays of Jack's skull. He and the twins are also a part of the Network, working alongside Jack.

"Amazing!" The small man chirped. "Did you see where the bullet rebound? It was stopped by another bullet that was fused and lodged in there. If he hadn't been shot before, he'd be dead now. There's a lesson in there somewhere. I know it."

Dr. Felix's eyes drifted down to Adelita's buttocks as he gave it a secret, perverted stare while she checked Jack's heartbeat with a stethoscope.

"I can feel your eyeballs on my uterus, little man." piped Adelita in annoyance.

"Well-well, at least it's not in your colon." chuckled Dr. Felix nervously. "Actually did you know that the human intestines is 10 times longer than the length of the body?"

"Wait, so the human intestines is 60 feet long?" asked Adelita.

"It's true."

Finally, Jack began to come around on his hospital bed.

"Ah, the hero has awoken." Dr. Felix said as he close the door. "Don't worry, my friend. You're safe now. They are from the Network. They will take care of you."

The Sánchez twins gave Jack a kiss on both cheeks in unison.

"Leave him alone." Dr. Felix groaned.

Back in the lobby, Gabriel and his men arrive at the front desk. Gabriel, himself, was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, what can I do for you?"

"What can you do for me?" asked Gabriel smirking. "I'm looking for a young gentleman that was just brought in. Probably into ICU. Where can I find him?"

"You might want to go straight down the hall to your right, make a left and then a right twice and you'll be there." said the receptionist, giving them false directions.

Unfortunately, Gabriel wasn't an idiot. He already knew she was trying to pull a fast one on him.

"I'm gonna go this way." He said pointing to his right and left down that way with his men.

The receptionist secretly grabbed a phone. "Someone is coming." She warned.

Scardelita hung up the phone in fear and said, "We have trouble."

Despite his condition, Jack tore the small tubes off of him and lifted himself off of the bed, ignoring the pain. He's been through worser situations than this. Jack snuck a peak out the door to the men coming so he needed to leave now and fast. Putting on his jacket, he looked out the window.

"Is there another way out of here?"

"There's no other exits." Dr. Felix explained.

The young man picked up one of the dangerous tools from the table and examined it with interest.

"Don't mess with that. That's a skull scraper." Dr. Felix reminded him. "That's used to scrape the bones clean."

Looking at the rest of the knives, the doctor said to him, "And those can through the flesh like butter."

So Jack, using his wits and expertise, grabbed the scrap from around Adelita's waist area on her uniform and tied one of it around something.

"Pass me the tank."

* * *

The men in black searched each door in the hallway for a certain someone, narrowly passing the staff members and visitors. Up ahead, a stretcher with a cloth covering it rolled close the double doors and Gabriel looked on in confusion and waited, prepared for anything to happen. Once the stretcher stopped in it's tracks, Gabriel pointed the bouquet at it. The flowers dropped to the floor, revealing a gun in his hand, which he fired. The bullet caused the oxygen tank on the stretcher to rocket toward them fast as they reacted by shooting at it. They moved out of the way as the decoy ran by them. Realizing it was a diversion, the men aimed their guns back towards the open double doors, expecting Jack to come out of hiding.

Jack, however, came out from under the stretcher behind them and readied his makeshift weapon, which was the strap with blades tied to it and the skull scraper. He twirled the knife scrap around and slashed one of the men across the face before killing him. Jack slashed more men with the knives while a hospital security guard tried to restrain Gabriel, but he was pushed off by one of the thugs and Gabriel shots him, spraying his blood on the walls. Jack tore open a huge gash in one of the henchmen, reached in and yanked out his intestines, pulling it straight out like a piece of rope as the henchman screamed in agonizing pain. Jack ran down the hall with the long organ and broke through a high window, using the intestine as a rope to crash through a window to the next floor below. Gabriel readied his gun, but Jack was already gone.

The white-haired boy ran down the hallway and jumped through another window and onto the rooftop of the front entrance and made his escape. Gabriel and the surviving thug aimed their guns in his direction, but they were too late.

"The boss isn't going to like this. What are we gonna tell him?" asked the thug.

"Oops?" Gabriel suggested.

* * *

M.K. was at home, playing a Wii-Fit game on her plasma-screen TV, throwing punches and kicks at her opponent on the screen. After defeating her opponent, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. Her supervisor was on the other line sounding hysterical.

"I'm on my lunch break, sir." She told him.

"Lunch is over. All hell has broken loose." Her boss ordered seriously. "Someone took a shot at Senator Callaghan! It was illegal!"

Once she heard the news, M.K. hurriedly grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the news, revealing the current events.

"I'm watching it right now."

 _ANCHORWOMAN: This amateur footage was taken outside the county hospital just after a failed attempt to assassinate Senator Robert Callaghan. Authorities believe that this suspect is extremely dangerous..._

On the TV, the footage show Jack walking away from the hospital in the parking lot when he noticed the camera pointing directly at. He got irritated and covered it with his hand, getting the person to stop filming him. M.K. instantly recognized him.

"Son of a bitch." M.K. muttered under her breath. "No! Not you, sir. I've seen him before."

Her boss gave her a direct order over the phone and she nodded in response.

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way now." She grabbed her things and walked out the door.

* * *

Jack staggered unsteadily across the neighborhood streets as his wound was overtaking his body. Just then, he heard a familiar Mexican jingle and looked up to see Paz drive her taco truck up to him. She poked her head out of the window at him.

"You're all over the TV, genius! Come on! Get inside!" She commanded.

He entered the truck with her and they drove off to get Jack somewhere out of the authorities' viewpoint.

 _ANCHORWOMAN: The recent shots fired on Senator Callaghan today, maybe just the shot in the arm his campaign needed. New numbers indicate that he has now taken a commanding lead from the wake of today's incident. Since today's shooting, others agree that the border's security should be heavily enforced._

* * *

 **There's the first chapter. This one I came up with a long time ago. The movie was terrific and I actually don't care it it's vulgar or violent, it opened up to me. If you don't like, that's fine, then don't read it. Please review and wait for the next chapter.**


End file.
